A proposed configuration of a motor vehicle uses two converters to step up the voltage of an electric power from two batteries and supply the electric power of the stepped-up voltage to a motor (as described in, for example, JP 2011-125129A). When one converter can cover the electric power that is to be supplied to the motor, the motor vehicle of this configuration shuts down the other converter for the purpose of reducing the power consumption. In a process of cancelling this shutdown of the other converter, when the electric current flowing in the other converter exceeds a predetermined current value, a duty cycle is subjected to feedback control such that the electric current flowing in the other converter becomes equal to or less than the predetermined current value. This suppresses an excessive electric current from flowing in the converter in the process of cancelling shutdown of the converter.